


Truth's Out

by m7storyteller



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie finds out about April and Jackson.  Tentative spoilers for 10.14 You've Got to Hide Your Love Away and 10.15 Throwing It All Away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth's Out

Stephanie, Leah, Shane and Ben were sitting at Joe's drinking when a hand came around Leah, snatching up the shot that had just been poured, "Hey!"  
  
"Get another one.", Jo grumbled, "This one's mine."  
  
"What happened?", Stephanie asked as Leah worked at grabbing the bartender's attention.  
  
"Alex has been suspended for three days.", Jo replied, as she took a seat beside her friends, "And their married."  
  
Leah looked at her, "Who's married?"  
  
"April and Jackson, they're married, after the wedding.", Jo elaborated with a wince.  
  
At the look on Stephanie's face, Leah looked at the bartender, "Just leave the bottle."


End file.
